The Glee Project
What will the next cast member of Glee look like? A dozen fresh faces are competing in Oxygen’s upcoming reality series The Glee Project, which launched June 12 and will select one of the 12 for a seven-episode arc on the show in Season 3 . Glee co-creator Ryan Murphy had said that if a guy is chosen, the role will likely be a love interest for diva character Mercedes (Amber Riley). Of course, a series of competitions stand in the way before the final decision will be made. Over 10 episodes, the contestants will be pared down through a series of “homework assignments” orchestrated by the Glee creators that will assess their singing, dancing, and acting. Those from the Glee team who will make the final decision on the winner include Murphy, casting director Robert Ulrich, and choreographer/co-producer Zach Woodlee. The stars of the series will also make appearances as guest mentors in each episode. “Ultimately, this competition is about inspiring the creators of Glee to write a role for you,” explains exec producer Shauna Minaprio. “That’s never been done before. That’s what makes this whole thing so intriguing. It’s that magical Glee factor, that you’ve got to want them to pick you and write a seven-episode character role for you. The process of how that comes about is absolutely fascinating.” Episode 1: Individuality In episode 1 with the theme of "Individuality," The Glee Project contestants found themselves with guest judge Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) and a homework assignment that required them to sing a couple lines each of "Signed Sealed Delivered" by Stevie Wonder. Matheus won the homework assignment earning him the starring role in the group's rendition of "Firework" and the opportunity to work one-on-one with Darren Criss. Afterwards, the group did their rendition of "Firework" by Katy Perry and were judged on both their vocals and the character they could bring to Glee. After reviewing the rendition it was decided that Damian, Bryce and Ellis were the bottom three of the week and to save themselves from elimination they would have to sing in front of Ryan Murphy who would ultimately decide who would be eliminated. Damian sang Rick Springfield's "Jesse's Girl," he was extremely nervous as he had not heard of the song and thus repeatedly sang "I wish I was Jesse's girl." Bryce sang Bruno Mars's "Just the Way You Are" being in the bottom three due to attitude problems and Ellis sang "Big Spenderific" from Sweet Charity for being too animated in her performance and not being true to herself. Bryce was eliminated. Most Likely to: *'Alex - '''be a Fashion Designer *'Bryce - be a Heartbreaker *'Cameron - '''be a Nerd Forever *'Damian - 'be a Soap Star *'Ellis - 'be a Child Forever *'Emily - 'be a Swimsuit Model *'Hannah -''' be Class Clown *'Lindsay - '''Start a Charity *'Marissa - 'be in a Shampoo Commercial *'Matheus -''' be a Fitness Instructor *'McKynleigh - '''be a Country Bumpkin *'Samuel - '''Go His Own Way '''Eliminated: Bryce Eliminated contestant interview: 'Entertainment Weekly Interview with Bryce 'Songs: *'Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)' by Stevie Wonder. Sung by The Glee Project'' contestants'. *'Firework''' by Katy Perry. Sung by The Glee Project contestants. *'Jessie's Girl' by Rick Springfield. Sung by Damian. *'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. Sung by Bryce. *'Big Spender' from Sweet Charity. Sung by Ellis. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Bryce '''and ''The Glee Project'' contestants'. Episode 2: Theatricality The theme of the episode was "Theatrically", and the contestants found themselves singing "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga for their homework assignment. They performed the song infront of the guest judge Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran). Idina then decided the winner was Alex, who then got the lead role in the music video "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister. The music video was about a student (Alex) being harrassed in school, and then he would drift off into dream land and become a rock-star, saying that he's not gonna put up with it. Afterwards, they were judged on how well they got into character and how theatrical they were. The three contestants that were in the bottom three were Mckynleigh, Ellis, and Matheus. They were then each assigned a song to sing for Ryan Murphy: Matheus had to sing "Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects. The judges liked his energy, but Ryan Murphy questioned him about his self-confidence. Ellis had to sing "Mack The Knife" by Frank Sinatra. The judges were concerned with her negative attitude. McKynleigh sang "A Piece Of My Heart" by Janice Joplin. Ryan Murphy said he loved her voice, but he didn't know how he was going to write a part for her. In the end, Ellis was eliminated. '''Eliminated:' Ellis Eliminated Contestant Interview: Entertainment Weekly Interview with Ellis 'Songs:' *'Bad Romance '''by ''Lady Gaga. Sung by The Glee Project Contestants. *'We're Not Gonna Take It '''by Twisted Sister''. Sung by The Glee Project Contestants. *'Mack the Knife '''by ''Frank Sinatra. ''Sung by '''Ellis.' *'Gives You Hell '''by ''All American Rejects. ''Sung by '''Matheus'. *'Piece of My Heart' by Janis Joplin. ''Sung by '''McKynleigh.' *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Ellis and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 3: Vulnerability This episode was all about the contestants overcoming their vulnerabilities. Their homework assignment was "Please Don't Leave Me" by'' P!nk,'' which they sang in front of the guest judge, Dot Marie Jones (Coach Bieste). She chose Matheus as the winner for being subtly vulnerable. The contestants were then told that the group number was "Mad World" by Tears For Fears. For the video shoot, they each picked a word or phrase that described what made them vulnerable and put them on boards. They wore the boards around Universal City Walk, which is similiar to Times Square. These were what the boards said: *'Alex: ''Gay - He's homosexual. *'Cameron: ''Misunderstood - 'He feels his appearance fails to portray who he is. *'Damian: Numb - 'He has difficulty feeling strong emotions and doesn't feel like he will ever be able to truly love someone. *'Emily:'' Used'' - 'She was used for sexual favors by music producers. *'Hannah: Fat - 'She's overweight. *'Lindsay: Fake - 'She often pretends to be happy when she's not because she was sexually, verbally and physically abused by her boyfriend. (Though this was cut from the episode.) *'Marissa:'' Anorexic (Originally: Flawed)'' - 'She used to suffer from anorexia. *'Matheus: Small ''- '''He is unusually short for a man of his age. *'McKynleigh: Black Or White? - 'She is biracial. *'Samuel: Rejected - 'He has been rejected a lot of times (love, career, etc.). Always gets close but never gets what he wants. The bottom three were Cameron, Emily, and Damian. Cameron was assigned "Your Song" by ''Elton John. Ryan Murphy said that his outfit wasn't "him", and neither was his performance, so he told Cameron to come back out with his normal clothes on and repeat the performance. Ryan Murphy liked it much better, but said that he might be too perfect for the show. Emily sang "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. Ryan Murphy said he had always wanted to do that song on Glee, but never knew how to use it. After her performance, he knew how he could. Damian sang "Are You Lonesome Tonight" by Elvis. Damian told the judges afterward that when he listened to the song, he cried and didn't stop for 20 minutes because he had been in a situation like the one in the song before, in which he was faced with a decision to choose between the love of his life and his career. In the end Emily was eliminated. 'Eliminated: '''Emily '''Eliminated Contestant Interview: 'Entertainment Weekly Interview with Emily '''Songs: *'Please Don't Leave Me '''by P!nk. Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants *'Mad World '''by ''Tears For Fears. Sung by The Glee Project Contestants *'Grenade '''by ''Bruno Mars. Sung by Emily *'Your Song '''by ''Elton John. Sung (twice) by Cameron *'Are You Lonesome Tonight '''by ''Elvis. Sung by Damian *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Emily and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 4: Dance Ability Guest mentor Harry Shum Jr.(Mike Chang); one contender (Alex) gets overly confident during a group number. The contestants may not have been the best dancers in the world, but they wowed Harry with their commitment and energy. Harry picked Samuel as the winner, during the one-on-one session Harry coached Sam in the art of physical expression. During the recording Hannah got upset that Samuel used her “Skadoosh”. The music video for this week was MC Hammer’s “Can’t Touch This”. Marissa impressed Damian with her booty-pop. The bottom three were Alex, Matheus and McKynleigh . The mentors didn’t like Alex’s attitude, and Matheus wasn’t much better. Meanwhile they felt McKyneligh wasn’t fully committing to her performance. For their Last Chance Performance songs, the mentors chose “Last Name” by Carrie Underwood for McKynleigh, “Down” by Jay Sean for Matheus, and Whitney Huston’s “I’ll Always Love You” for Alex. Despite her unanimously acclaimed performance, the mentors decided to send McKynleigh home. Eliminated: 'McKynleigh '''Eliminated Contestant Interview: 'Entertainment Weekly Interview with McKynleigh Songs: Hey Soul Sister by Train. Sung by The Glee Project Contestants U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer Sung by The Glee Project Contenders Down by Jay Sean. Sung by Matheus. I Will Always Love You by Whitney Huston. Sung by Alex. Last Name by'' Carrie Underwood. ''Sung by McKynleigh. Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by McKynleigh and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 5: Pairability Darren Criss is back; the contestants struggle singing duets; one contestant must confront a deep personal boundary. Unlike previous Last Chance Preformences, there were 3 pairs who had to sing duets in front of Ryan Murphy to keep the theme of the week. Out of those 6 people, Ryan, Brad, and Zach decided the bottom three, then Ryan chose the eliminated contestant without individual performances. '''Homework Assignment pairings: *Damian - Hannah *Matheus - Alex *Marissa - Cameron *Samuel - Lindsay Homework Assignment Winner: 'Marissa '''Music Video pairings: ' *Hannah - Alex *Samuel - Marissa *Damian - Matheus *Cameron - Lindsay 'Eliminated: '''Matheus 'Songs: *'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. Sung by The Glee Project'' contestants'. *'The Lady Is A Tramp''' from Babes in Arms. Sung by Damian and Matheus. *'Baby, It's Cold Outside' from Neptune's Daughter. Sung by Lindsay '''and '''Cameron. *'Don't You Want Me' by Human League. Sung by Samuel and Marissa. *'Nowadays' from Chicago. Sung by Alex and Hannah. *'River Deep - Mountain High-' by Ike and Tina Turner. Sung by Lindsay and Cameron. *'Valerie' by The Zutons. Cover by Mark Ronson ''ft. ''Amy Winehouse. Sung by Alex and Hannah. *'These Boots Are Made For Walkin' '''by ''Nancy Sinatra. Sung by Damian and Matheus. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Matheus '''and ''The Glee Project'' contestants'. Episode 6: Tenacity Max Adler brings the pain for Tenacity week; the contenders are pushed beyond their physical limits performing their first mash-up song. The judges choice on the bottom 3 was not unanimous. Source The Cast gets slushied as seen in the promo that aired after the last episode. Source It is also rumored that Damian won the homework assignment as in the promo for Tenacity he was seen given a large part in the video. Ryan can't decide who to eliminate and feels as though he forced his choice. '''Eliminated: RUMORED Alex' 'Songs:' *'Bulletproof '''by ''La Roux. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'Under Pressure / Ice Ice Baby '''by ''Queen / Vanilla Ice. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by Samuel *'TBA by TBA. ''Sung by Marissa *'TBA 'by ''TBA. Sung by Alex *'''Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Alex '''and '''The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 7: Sexuality Mark Salling (Noah Puckerman) and Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes) guest mentor; Hannah is pushed out of her comfort zone during the “Teenage Dream” number. Source Eliminated: RUMORED Hannah 'Songs:' *'Walking on Broken Glass '''by ''Annie Lennox. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'Teenage Dream '''by ''Katy Perry. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by TBA. Sung by *'TBA by TBA. ''Sung by *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by * '''Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 8: Believability Jenna Ushkowitz forces the contenders to get real; one contender hinders the group performance. Sourc Eliminated: RUMORED Cameron 'Songs:' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''Lindsay' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by Cameron *'TBA by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''Samuel * '''Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Cameron and '''The Glee Project Contestants'. Episode 9: Generosity Kevin McHale (Artie Abrams) shows the contenders how to put others first. Source Eliminated: ' 'Songs: *'Give A little Bit '''by ''John Mayer. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA' * Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 10: Glee-ality Hold on Every contestant returns for one final performance.Sue is the mentor this week. Eliminated: WINNER: Damian McGinty 'Songs:' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'Raise Your Glass '''by ''P!nk ''. Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA' *'TBA by ''TBA. Sung by '''TBA * Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by TBA and The Glee Project Contestants. The Callback List Based upon patterns seen on the show, how the callback list is created can be partially worked out: Source * 1st name - Best in video * 3rd last name - Last chance performance (Safe) * 2nd last name - Last chance performance (Safe) * Last name - Last chance performance (Evicted) The list goes from best performance, to worst performance. Whoever does the best in the music video, gets the top spot. In episode 4, Damian is at the top of the list. All the mentors talked about how great Damian was becoming; his personality and confidence showed in the video. There is a clip when Nikki is saying how the video had interesting results: people they thought would do the best, struggled, and people they thought would struggle, did the best. They showed clips of Damain and Marissa as example of people they thought would struggle, and they ended up at the top of the list. Some believe, the homework winner is at the top of the list, and everyone else is in random order. That however, doesn't appear to be true. When they are all lined up to find out the bottom three, they go in order of the callback list. This shows it goes in order of who they thought did the best to who did the worst. A comment on Damian's facebook page also supports this. Rumored/Unknown Episode Points/Ideas of TGP addicted fans *Ryan Murphy is ashamed that he evicted the person in episode 6, rumored to be Alex, or Hanna, or Samuel, or Cameron, or Lindsay, or Marissa, or Damian. Source *If the above rumors are true then the possible final three can only be made up of Alex, Hanna, Cameron, Lindsay, Samuel, Damian, and Marissa. *At one point Samuel and Marissa are in the bottom 3. Could be episode 10 if they ever made it since there will only be three of them. Or episode 9 since Damian will have an EPIC WIN on the homework assignment thus making the other three the bottom 3. Or it could be next week.Source *The set for 'Raise Your Glass' is a rooftop -- but is most likely a studio that looks like a roof or on a green screen. Source *Lindsay and Damian kiss while dressed as a cheerio and a football player from Glee. This is off-cam thus started the rumors of them spotted dating in NYC http://i1124.photobucket.com/albums/l571/GleekFanService/001glee.jpg *All of the evicted members will be called back in for one performance in the future. As can be seen in the extended trailer, Bryce, Ellis, Emily,McKynleigh, and Matheus are present for 'Raise Your Glass'. Or maybe not and those are just CGIs or clones.Source It is assumed that this is part of the final or an un-aired episode 1 video. *The winner has been described as a 'Warbler'. Source Whether this means they are male or not is undetermined as it could just be a synonym for "singer". Or simple mean Damian will EPIC WIN. *Filming for The Glee Project wrapped on April 12 according to Lindsay Pearce in response to a fan posting on her Facebook page. Well if you counted the days Lindsay stayed in the TGP Dorm crying for her not winning the show which eventually adds up to 38 days. Source *The Glee Project winner will be someone that Sue Sylvester "hates the most in the history of the show" according to Ryan Murphy. He also said "The person that won, for me, the reason why I chose them was because they had the exact same thing that Lea Michele has, that Chris Colfer has, that Darren Criss has, which is they are a star and I want to write for them." So basically the winner is a falling star the transformed into a human being. A background check on the remaining contestants may give us a hint of the winner. Logic wise. Falling Star = Alien = From another country = Damian. See, background check not needed.Source *Ryan Murphy also said "They’re coming in the first episode. I will not have them shoot a frame until the winner is announced because I don’t want the paparazzi hanging around the Paramount lot trying to snap pictures. We’ve really been working with them since we finished shooting Glee Project. They’re working with an acting coach. They’re taking dance lessons. They’re taking vocal lessons. They’re really getting ready. So it’s exciting. I think they have the potential to break out just like Chris Colfer did, just like Heather Morris did, just like Darren Criss did." "They" is not to avoid a her or a him but to really mean the winner plus the fan favorites will appear on the first episode *It's been rumoured that the botoom three in episode 6: Tenacity will be Alex, Samuel and Marissa with Alex being eliminated. And that in episode 7: Sexuality the bottom three are Marissa, Hannah and Damian, with Hannah being evicted. If these are true, and the list in episode 4 is in fact the wrong footage (but it actually is the correct footage -- which do you think is the correct pattern: a. the order is based on the order who is called safe first which is correct every episode or b. the order where the HW winner is first on the list etc. So you decide. the 100% accuracy or the 80% accuracy), then Damian would be the winner of the homework challenge in episode 8 (which again is not) and the bottom three would be Samuel, Lindsay and Cameron with Cameron being evicted (again is not and Samuel will be eliminated here. Cameron will be eliminated a week after). Possible future evictions may be predicted based upon twitter comments, however these are unconfirmed: *Samuel, Damian, Lindsay, Marissa, and Cameron all tweeted after April 12th meaning any of them could have made it to the final three. *Matheus, Samuel and Damian stopped tweeting February 12th, right before the Glee Project began filming. Other: *According to Cameron's best friend's blog, Cameron was gone filming for about 2 months which would be middle of February to April. *The footage shown of the callback list in the 4th episode shows the incorrect footage. This has been found by observing patterns in the list previously and this footage does not match how the list has been done previously. Based on the amount of names visible, this list must match either the 6th or 7th episode. Meaning that one episode will feature last chance performances from Alex, Hannah and Cameron as they are the only 3 that are not listed. This would further coincide with the rumored Alex eviction in episode 6. Furthermore it confirms that Damian will win the homework challenge in either week 6 or 7. (this rumor is already proven false) *The person who leaves in episode 6 is rumored to be Alex. A user posted on a blog stating eviction details up to episode 6 (not in order however) and many details from episode 3, of which all these proved to be true. *Cameron is evicted in either episode 8 or 9 as his dad posted a video onto facebook on or before April 8th, in which he mentions that Cameron came home for a week, but then got a phone call causing him to immediately pack up and return to the house (presumably for the group performance in the final episode). Source *Before Cameron's dad posted the video, on March 29th, he made a post on his facebook announcing his son's return back to Texas (being glad that his son returned after so long). This gives enough reason that Cameron might get eliminated on episode 8 since the gap is big enough for the episode 9 elimination and a possible homework assignment for episode 10 before his return for "Raise Your Glass". Source *Lindsay revealed on the Glee Project Live Chat that she is living with Hannah and that she is pursuing other projects. As such we can assume that neither won the contest because Damian did and Lindsay is actually a Lesbian and she and Hannah are dating.... wait, I thought Lindsay and Damian are dating? *Damian will be on tour with Celtic Thunder starting early fall. However, they have announced that one member will be replaced with a guest star for some performances. Its unknown which member, but this could be Damian. Plus, all the members of CT are in the studio now in Dublin working on getting ready for the fall tour and "supposedly" Damian is in Greece with his best friends on holiday -- but this is just a cover since Damian really is in the US doing rehearsals. *The final three are rumored to be Marissa, Lindsay, and Damian. With Damian the winner. *Currently, only 5 people have been scheduled for Oxygen live chat: Samuel, Cameron, Damian, Lindsey, Marissa. These might be the top 5. Possibly, they didn't schedule a live chat for the others because they knew they would get to chat because of being the eliminated contender and the eliminated 7 are ashamed to for not winning and they have no chance to be on glee and only the five of them are slated to be on Glee. *Lindsay, Hannah, and Samuel are currently living in LA. So, the winner could be any of them. Or they could be the top three. Oh come on, we need to make up our mind who really is the top three. Every rumor line is different. It's like we're saying the winner is one of the remaining contestant -- which is Damian. *Since Damian is featured in many promo's for the show, as well as seen on Youtube promoting the live chats/phone calls, he is rumored to be the winner or maybe to simply gain more viewers. But really because he is the winner *Damian was seen on a Youtube video with Cameron in New York city. Some fans believe Damian was still in the USA (not back in Ireland) because he won the Glee Project. But Cameron is just chaperoning Damian on his date with Lindsay ^ this was from when they were doing a promo on the today show.... just sayin' *Damian's twitter to Cameron says he cannot wait for August. This does not mean that he will be there to shoot Glee, but most probably to do some more promo stuff and some sort of a live event, like a video chat for the final episode. However this is only to make fans from other team feel relief that their fave still has a chance but basically Damian will be on Glee. 'Contestant Scores' *If you are unsatisfied with the contents of this table, do not delete the contents, simply skip this section. Also, please don't change this chart unless a new episode comes out, making This chart as tabs on this chart. The contender won the homework challenge and was not at risk of elimination. The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. The contender was at risk of being eliminated. The contender was eliminated. ' Speculative Score Sheet ' Let's pool all rumors, leaks, and hints together to try and figure out the outcome. THIS IS FOR FUN, DO NOT DELETE! The contender won the homework challenge and was not at risk of elimination. The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. The contender was at risk of being eliminated. The contender was eliminated. RUMORED: The contender was eliminated. All Info stated below is NOT TRUE unless provided a source. * Alex's elimination is based on Ryan Murphy's leaked blog which accidentally divulged the eliminated contestants up to episode 6. * Hannah didn't tweet after April 12 and she isn't scheduled for Oxygen's live chat. Busy preparing for shooting once TGP is over, Hannah? You winning would be a 'surprise' as Ryan Murphy stated. * Cameron's father posted that his son was back around march 27th, putting his elimination in week 8. But his father denied the rumors and says his computer is acting weird and seems to send messages back in time. The Glee Project also states that shooting TGP finished earlier due to one contestant beingMURDERED IS FALSE murdered by another contestant (this is supported by Samuel's killer stare on Marissa in their duet) thus making it 2 less contestant. But Cameron still is unlikely to win as Damian was spotted by an unconfirmed source kissing his EPIC WIN Trophy from winning TGP everytime he has an alone time. Thus making Cameron 2nd or 3rd which resulted in his desperate rally from his fans to vote for him in fan fave. * Lindsay revealed on the Glee Project Live Chat that she is living with Hannah and that she is pursuing other projects. As such we can assume that neither won the contest. Or can we? Living together? Housed together to be easily located once shooting starts? Pursuing other projects? Oh really? A little diversion to throw us off on your surprise win eh Lindsay?? * The Tenacity spoiler shows Samuel and Marissa doing last chance performances and could also mean last week on one of them.... which Ryan Murphy regrets eliminating. Marissa perhaps? * The bottom 3, along with Hannah's elimination in episode 7, was leaked in a blog similar that the one that divulged the elimination of Emily, McKynleigh, Matheus, and Alex. * On the 10th episode, all cast members are called back to battle it out again as a winner after it was found out that the winner is on steriods thus disqualifying him from the contest. Though it was later found out that it was Zach who was on steriods thus bringing back the winner back again but a re-shoot will still happen since Zach is on every episode and his usage of steriods may affect his judgement making the current contest void. * Hannah, who is in love with Cameron, as in really in love with Cameron, is rumored to have won. But once again, it's just a rumor. * Damian still holds the EPIC Fail Trophy. * Lindsay has received death threats from Team Cameron fans because of the bias edit of the editors of the show and was almost ran over by a bus. Thankfully the EPIC WINNER Damian is with her and came to save the day. They were spotted dating somewhere in New York where Cameron is Damian's guide NYC so he won't get lost. * Matheus and Ellis were also both spotted by Gossip Gleek but on different location. Hey Gossip Gleek has eyes everywhere. -- You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Gleek. Videos Episode 1: Individuality thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Fireworkthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Signed, Sealed, Deliveredthumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Just The Way You Arethumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Jessie's Girlthumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Big Spenderthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Bryce - Keep Holding On Episode 2: Theatricality thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Bad Romancethumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - We're Not Gonna Take Itthumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Gives You Hellthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Piece Of My Heartthumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Mack The Knifethumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Ellis - Keep Holding On Episode 3: Vulnerability {C}thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Your Songthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Mad Worldthumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Please Dont Leave Methumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Grenade thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Are You Lonesome Tonightthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Emily - Keep Holding On Episode 4: Dance Ability thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - U Can't Touch Thisthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Hey Soul Sisterthumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - I Will Always Love Youthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Downthumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Last Namethumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - McKynleigh - Keep Holding On Episode 5: Pairability thumb|left|300px|Matheus and Damian duet for episode 5, "The Lady Is A Tramp"thumb|right|300px|Lindsay and Cameron duet for episode 5, "Baby It's Cold Outside"